DANZEN! Futari wa Precure ~Jedno i jedyne Podwójne Światło~
Jest nowszą wersją DANZEN! Futari wa Precure jest użyty dla endingu do HUGtto! Precure♡Futari wa Precure: All Stars Wspomnienia a także jako temat kończący do HUGtto! Precure odcinków 22, 36 oraz 37. Aranżacja: Hiroshi Takaki (高木洋) Autor: Kumiko Aoki (青木久美子) Kompozytor: Yasuo Kosugi (小杉保夫) Tekst Piosenki Wersja z openingu |-|Romaji= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan Bucchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa Muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi Tsuyoku Chikaku Naru ne☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara Shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ Motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua min'na wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua shūgō! |-|Kanji= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難 ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび 強く 近く なるね☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから 失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜 もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　みんなは プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア集合！ |-| Polski= Pełna Wersja |-|Romaji= Purikyua Purikyua (Ready go) Purikyua Purikyua (daishūgō) Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan bucchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi Tsuyoku (tsuyoku) chikaku (chikaku) naru ne☆ (All Stars) You're best! My best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte Buttobu~! Inochi no hana (meippai) sakasete omoikkiri~ (seiippai) Motto baribari!! Purikyua (puritī) Purikyua (byūtī) Purikyua (kyūtī) Purikyua (agaru￪ borutēji) Puritī de (shūru jan) Kyua Kyua (kūru jan) Futari wa (jan Jump up) Purikyua Tama ni wa hōkago no hohonto Oshaberi very time (Enjoying) Uwasa wa koisuru otome no Bitamin zai damon (That's alright) Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi Koko ni (koko ni) orite (orite) Kiseki☆ (like a wish) Min'na no mune ni iru Hero Yūki to kibō wo kurikku suru yo Zen'in de tachimukau You're best! My best! Zenryoku dakara yūjō, aijō, saikō! Ron'yori shōko no kagayaku ekubo hissawwaza de hāto kyun! Hitomi ni☆hoshi (meippai) Utsushite! Omoikkiri~ (seiippai) Motto kirakira!! Purikyua (puritī) Purikyua (byūtī) Purikyua (kyūtī) Purikyua (agaru￪ borutēji) Puritī de (shūru jan) Kyua Kyua (kūru jan!) Futari wa (jan Jump up) Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua HUGtto! Ara Mōdo, Mahō Tsukai, Purinsesu, Hapinesu, Dokidoki Sumairu, Suīto, Hātokyacchi Furesshu, 5 and go go Supurasshu Sutā, Makkusu Hāto, Futari wa Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua (Ready go) Purikyua Purikyua (daishūgō) Dareka ga dareka no kawari wa maji narenai kara Anata mo watashi mo tokubetsu yuiitsu muni nano Kosei wa kiwadatsu hikari ni naru yo Yume wo (yume wo) ikiru (ikiru) chikara (All Stars) You're best! My best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte Buttobu~! Inochi no hana (meippai) sakasete omoikkiri~ (seiippai) Motto baribari!! Purikyua (puritī) Purikyua (byūtī) Purikyua (kyūtī) Purikyua (agaru￪ borutēji) Puritī de (shūru jan) Kyua Kyua (kūru jan) Min'na wa (jan Jump up) Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua shūgō! |-|Kanji= プリキュアプリキュア(Ready go) プリキュアプリキュア(大集合) プリキュアプリキュア プリキュアプリキュア　プリキュアプリキュア プリティでキュアキュア　ふたりはプリキュア～! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび 強く(つよく)近く(ちかく)なるね☆(All Stars) You're best! My best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来たるでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶ～! 生命の花(目一杯)咲かせて思いっきり～(精一杯) もっとバリバリ!! プリキュア(プリティー)　プリキュア(ビューティー) プリキュア(キューティー) プリキュア(上がる↑ボルテージ) プリティーで(シュールじゃん) キュアキュア(クールじゃん) ふたりは(ジャン Jump up) プリキュア たまには放課後のほほんと おしゃべりvery time(Enjoying) ウワサは恋する乙女の ビタミン剤だもん(That's alright) 闇夜に浮かんだ　虹の架け橋 ここに(ここに)降りて(おりて) 奇跡☆(like a wish) みんなの胸に居る　Hero 勇気と希望をクリックするよ 全員で立ち向かう You're best! My best! 全力だから　友情、愛情、サイコー! 論より証拠の輝くえくぼ　必殺技でハートキュン! 瞳に☆星(目一杯) 映して! 思いっきり～(精一杯) もっとキラキラ!! プリキュア(プリティー)　プリキュア(ビューティー) プリキュア(キューティー) プリキュア(上がる↑ボルテージ) プリティーで(シュールじゃん) キュアキュア(クールじゃん) ふたりは(ジャン Jump up) プリキュア プリキュアプリキュア HUGっと! アラモード、魔法つかい、 プリンセス、ハピネス、ドキドキ スマイル、スイート、ハートキャッチ、 フレッシュ、５and go go スプラッシュスター、マックスハート、 ふたりはプリキュア プリキュアプリキュア(Ready go) プリキュアプリキュア(大集合) 誰かが誰かの代わりは　マジなれないから あなたもわたしも特別　唯一無二なの 個性は際立つヒカリになるよ 夢を(ゆめを)生きる(いきる)チカラ(All Stars) You're best! My best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来たるでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶ～! 生命の花(目一杯)　咲かせて思いっきり～(精一杯)　 もっとバリバリ!! プリキュア(プリティー)　プリキュア(ビューティー) プリキュア(キューティー) プリキュア(上がる↑ボルテージ) プリティーで(シュールじゃん) キュアキュア(クールじゃん) みんなは(ジャン Jump up) プリキュア プリキュアプリキュア 集合! |-| Polski= Audio Wideo thumb|center|400 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Filmowe Kategoria:HUGtto! Precure Kategoria:Futari wa Precure